


Let's Get Physical

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Married James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Sparring, Team as Family, Teasing, not wanda maximoff friendly, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Far in front of them is a big, padded area that seems to be for sparring.And the Avengers.Gross.
Relationships: (Background James “Bucky” Barnes/Sam Wilson), Happy Hogan/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision
Comments: 50
Kudos: 239





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> i have a kink for Peter catching Bucky’s fist don’t @ me

“Dr. Stark, it isn’t  _ fair!” _ Peter groans, slamming his head back onto the couch and making a pitiful noise. It doesn’t feel dramatic enough to combat the absolute  _ insanity _ that Dr. Stark just laid on the table in the most monotonous voice Peter has heard from him in more than two years. 

But... there’s no way he really just said what Peter thinks he said, right? “Like literally, you’ve gotta be kidding.  _ Please _ tell me you’re kidding!”

Dr. Stark winces, which lets Peter know that he  _ did _ really just say what Peter thinks he just said. “I really wish I was, Pete.”

“No! It’s bad enough that they all came back, but now they want us to... what, hold hands and sing fucking  _ kumbaya _ with each other like nothing happened?” Peter snaps, feeling bad the minute Dr. Stark winces but not enough to take it back, not when panic is starting to mount in his chest. 

Colonel Rhodes’ snorts, but Dr. Stark lets out a really long breath that lets Peter know he isn’t any bit happier about this new development than Peter is. Peter watches Dr. Stark tuck his feet under Colonel Rhodes thighs, and Colonel Rhodes wraps a hand around Dr. Stark’s ankle. As Peter watches them together something in his chest aches at how easily the two of them interact, and his eyes drift to the other side of the room. 

“It isn’t fair,” he says weakly, hugging his arms around himself and  _ trying _ to convince himself that it’ll be okay. 

“Listen...” Dr. Stark starts, but he trails off without saying anything else. Peter looks back at him, at the tired, barely-there smile that looks seconds away from slipping off his face. “I know it isn’t fair...” 

“But we have to do it,” Colonel Rhodes speaks up, giving Dr. Stark a smile that makes Peter feel like he’s intruding. “We’re no longer just a mismatched group of people with too much power and too little oversight being individually funded by a billionaire. There are people,  _ investors, _ who want to know that their money is going to something good.

“Sometimes that means we have to do things we don’t want to do.”

“Right,” Dr. Stark picks up, leaning over and giving the Colonel’s palm a quick kiss in obvious thanks, “and it isn’t just the backers. The members of the Council want to know that we can work together. Part of the new structure that the Accords brought in is team cohesion. They’ve been pardoned for nearly a year, and... Rogers has been making a stink about the way we’re staying away from... well from them.”

Peter’s lip turns up, something biting on the tip of his tongue that he barely manages to keep in. He knows that it isn’t Dr. Stark’s fault, and the man in question looks just as upset as Peter feels. He does a quick glance around the few of them in the room, and he sees that they’re all on the same page here; Colonel Rhodes looks murderous, Dr. Stark looks exhausted, Vision looks perplexed and Happy looks angrier than Peter’s ever seen him. 

It is... jeez, it’s kinda hot. 

“I do believe that is our prerogative, yes?” Vision asks, looking at Dr. Stark with a raised eyebrow. Peter nods along with him—Peter has read the Sokovia Accords cover to cover,  _ multiple times _ —the Council can’t make them, like,  _ hang out  _ with people they don’t want to be around. 

“To... an extent. Listen, we’re not moving into the Compound—I’m not going to live anywhere I don’t own, that’s for fucking sure—but... this is a job now. And as much as we might not like it, the truth of the matter is this: the rest of the Avengers are essentially our co-workers.”

“And... our boss wants to make sure we can work together, even though we’re in different departments?” Peter asks for clarification, pouting as he sinks back into the couch and draws his feet up under him. 

“Exactly,” Dr. Stark agrees gently, sending Peter a smile. “Listen, it’s probably gonna suck, but we have to do it.”

Peter tries to think of something to say but... he doesn’t have anything. It’s been bad enough the handful of times they’ve had to interact out on the field. Normally, a threat is handled by the Avengers  _ or _ the Iron Defenders. It isn’t often that both full teams are needed, but it’s happened a few times and... each time has been worse than the last. 

And Peter doesn’t want to have to spend time he  _ doesn’t have _ (College is  _ way _ busier than high school was!) dealing with a group of delusion  _ assholes! _

“Well, I’m sure as hell not letting any of you go alone,” Happy says firmly, giving Dr. Stark a stern look that Peter spends a few too many seconds watching. 

“We’re all gonna be there for each other,” Dr. Stark echoes, giving them all a heavy look. “The Council has formally ‘requested’ that Iron Man, War Machine, Vision and Spider-Man attend a day-long training session this Saturday. Sorry, buddy, but you should’ve moved away for college like Harley did.”

Peter groans again, loudly, and this time throws himself to the floor. 

Oh yeah, that feels aptly dramatic. 

\----

“So... this is the compound,” Peter says, looking around with wide eyes. 

Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes are ahead of him, walking with their hands twined together. They publicly announced their marriage after the whole “Civil War”, Dr. Stark battered and bruised, Colonel Rhodes sitting tall in his wheelchair, and together they told the world that they were a unit and that the Avengers going rogue wasn’t going to tear them, or the idea that the initial Avengers Initiative stood for, apart. 

Now, Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes are always super affectionate with each other, which always makes Peter’s heart feel super warm. He hasn’t seen a couple so in love since Ben died half a decade ago, and it always makes him smile to see them interact with each other, as in love as they are. He smiles now, watching as the two of them whisper at one another. 

Peter is a few steps back with Vision and Happy. Vision is floating along beside them, a nervous tell. Peter lets his shoulder brush against Vision’s arm every few steps, hoping that it’ll help bring the synthezoid a little bit of comfort. As much as Peter totally doesn’t want to be doing this, he knows that Vision wants to be doing this even  _ less,  _ considering what happened the last time he was here. 

“You’ve been here before,” Happy points out with a teasing,  _ handsome _ smile curled around his lips when Peter turns to him. 

Peter blushes as he looks up at him, and he shrugs his shoulders. “It was only a quick visit and I... I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying a lot of attention to the building.”

“You’ve been here before?” Vision asks curiously, tilting his head to the side. His eyes glow a little, which means he’s probably talking to FRIDAY about something. 

“Uhm, yeah? I think, maybe like, two years ago?” Peter tells him, adding, “But it was before Dr. Stark fixed it all up and sold it to the Council.”

“Call me Tony, Pete,” Dr. Stark throws out, though Peter is pretty sure it’s by habit alone. 

In a high, nasally voice that doesn’t sound  _ anything _ like Dr. Stark, he mimics, “Call me Tony, Pete.”

_ “Rude,” _ Dr. Stark says quickly, but it makes both Colonel Rhodes and Happy laugh at them, so it’s totally worth it. 

“It’s really different,” Peter points out. He keeps his eyes on the building so he doesn’t do something silly like stare at Happy. “From the tower, I mean.”

There is staff walking around, though none that really approach them. When they first stepped through the automatic doors, a handsome man sitting behind a desk at the front door had checked them in and given them all white key cards that were neatly printed with the word “guest”. Since then, Dr. Stark has been leading them to a “gym”—Peter has a creeping suspicion that what  _ he _ thinks of as a gym and what Dr. Stark thinks of as a gym are going to be two  _ very _ different things.

He figures he’s justified for thinking so when Happy snorts at Dr. Stark, and tells him, very clearly, that, “It ain’t just a gym.”

They pass by a really big cafeteria that Peter peers into, making sure to knock his shoulder against Vision’s arm at a point when he almost stops moving with them. He seems to be staring through the wide, glass wall and into the bustle of people, no doubt seeing something that Peter hasn’t seen and doesn’t care to make out. He doesn’t ask him about it, just in case Vision doesn’t want to talk about it, but Vision gives him a warm smile that means he’s noticed. 

“Whaddya think of the new layout?” Happy asks, drawing Peter’s attention to him as his chest puffs out adorably. “I helped design the new space.”

“It’s really big,” Peter mutters, not at all thinking about anything  _ else _ that is big, no sir, not at all, not even as he glances up at Happy. 

“This is nothing,” Dr. Stark tells him, since he’s been giving them a little tour as they walk. Well, if Dr. Stark pointing out different things and announcing what they are as they walk can be considered a “tour”.

“He’s right!” Happy exclaims. When Happy gets really excited about something, he tends to talk with his hands, gesturing wildly as his voice gets louder and louder. Peter likes it, mostly because it’s freaking adorable, but also because if Happy is talking with his hands, Peter can stare at them and not stare at  _ him. _ “I can’t wait for you to see the training grounds.”

Dr. Stark laughs, and he turns around to wink at Happy as he says, “Oh yeah, Hap had a big hand in the gym.”

_ “Again, _ Boss, it ain’t a damn gym,” Happy grumbles, sending Dr. Stark a pout that Peter thinks is  _ adorable.  _

“I’m sure it’s really nice,” Peter tells him, and Happy sends him a warm smile that makes him all but melt. “I’m excited to see it!” 

“Hell yeah it’s really nice,” he mutters, pulling a giggle from Peter’s throat. “After those assholes trashed this place, Boss decided to totally reinvent the space. I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let this place be a stomping ground for those dickheads, so we decided it would be less of a  _ very _ fuckin’ fancy, rent-free hotel for no good freeloaders, and we’d make it into a base of operations for... well, for protectin’ the world.”

Even though Peter is listening intently to Happy’s explanation, he still notices that Vision goes so tense beside him that Peter can  _ feel it, _ and he quickly grabs Vision’s hand to lace their fingers together. Peter has heard about what happened with Wanda—heard, and tried  _ really _ hard not to judge Vision for his absolutely  _ awful _ taste in girls—and he knows it’s a really bad memory. Vision squeezes his hand back tightly, and Peter sends him a small smile.

“That’s really cool,” Peter says enthusiastically, wanting to see the smile he knows Happy will get. He’s not disappointed. “Is that why it’s so busy here?”

“Yup,” Dr. Stark pops the word, spinning around and walking backwards. “The compound is no longer the base of the Avengers, it’s a base for all planetary defence efforts.”

“I’m sure they enjoyed that,” Peter comments idly, sneaking a small glance at Happy when he laughs. 

But it’s Colonel Rhodes who snorts loudly and says, “I’m sure as hell they didn’t.”

They fall into silence as they walk down another long hall. Peter swings his and Vision’s arms between them as they walk, looking around curiously. The compound  _ is _ really big, and it’s also bustling with people. They all have access badges, which makes Peter smile to himself. He’s heard Happy rant a  _ number _ of times about security and the importance of proper, reliable identification. 

He actually loves those rants, because Happy always gets  _ really _ worked up, and his cheeks flush a pretty pink as he gestures all about,  _ lighting up _ with passion as he and Dr. Stark go back and forth to wind each other up. Happy never looks as good as he does in those moments, and Peter loves egging the two of them on just so he can see Happy go at it. 

They turn a couple more corners, but then they come up to a set of frosted-glass double doors. He can feel the excitement mounting across Happy’s shoulders, and he gives Vision’s hand another squeeze. Peter has a sneaking suspicion that this is the gym, and if it is, that means the Avengers are most likely behind these doors. Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes both stop to look back at them, and when he looks over, Happy is watching him too. 

“Are you ready?” Happy asks, sending Peter a playful grin that makes his heart race. 

He sends one right back—Vision squeezes his hand, ‘cause he’s the best—and he nods his head as surely as he can. Really, he’s almost more nervous that his reaction is going to let Happy down than he is of seeing the other “heroes” they’re being forced to spend time with, but, he focuses on the feel of Vision’s cool hand in his and takes in the smile on the others’ faces, and nods again. 

Dr. Stark sweeps his arm out, the doors open, and...

Well... it certainly isn’t a gym. 

Instead of a gym, Peter steps into the largest, most insane... training centre? that Peter has ever seen. He’s not even totally sure that he understands what he’s looking at, the goddamn place is so big, but he  _ does _ know that he is supremely impressed. There is an area that looks like a normal gym, with a bunch of cardio and weight lifting equipment. Another section has a really cool looking range that seems to go out the back of the building. There’s a big open area, and an area for what looks like meditation. A little ways away is a huge rock climbing wall, something that looks like it’ll lead into a pool and a huge observation area high up to the left. 

Then, far in front of them, is a big, padded area that seems to be for sparring. 

And the Avengers. 

Gross. 

Pushing past the knee-jerk reaction he has at seeing them, Peter lets his eyes keep wandering the room. It is  _ seriously _ big and there’s, like, a whole bunch of stuff all over the place. Peter doesn’t even know where to look, since there are so many different features scattered about the ridiculously large room. 

“This is  _ not _ a gym,” Peter breathes, turning to Happy with wide eyes. “Why don’t we have something like this in the tower? This is  _ crazy!”  _

Happy smiles smugly, standing tall under Peter’s eyes. “I know.”

Peter laughs at him, slapping his arm as Happy leans closer. “You designed this? Is that a  _ pool?” _

“Yes and yes,” Happy tells him evenly. “Sadly, the tower wouldn’t accommodate nothing like this. Since we’ve been expanding into the west, I’m thinking of using a few floors to create something similar for our team back home, but it ain’t a priority.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Peter mutters, not really paying attention as he keeps his gaze focused on the tall posts that seem to be scattered around the room. He... are they for him to swing from? “Wait why haven’t we ever come here before!” 

As soon as the words leave Peter’s mouth he regrets them, since, seconds later the Avengers start towards them.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part. Ew,” Peter whispers, tightening his hold on Vision’s hand as he shuffles closer to Happy who snorts at him.

Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes close ranks, each standing tall next to Vision. Having his team close gives Peter a measure of comfort, especially with how they’re presenting themselves. Peter is a little nervous that Happy is with them even if he’s doing his best to ignore it. Peter knows that he’s wearing the nano watch that Dr. Stark made for him and while he doesn't know what it  _ does, _ he is absolutely certain that it does something. 

The Avengers stop a good few feet away, thank god, and Peter eyes them critically. None of them look particularly threatening, but that doesn’t stop Peter’s senses from pinging with danger. 

“Tony!” Rogers calls, sounding absolutely overjoyed. “You came.”

“You didn’t give us much of a choice, did you?” Dr. Stark asks, but Peter can hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

“That isn’t our fault, Tony.” There’s a chastise in Rogers’ tone that’s so obvious Peter can hear it without even knowing him. 

“Right, yes, everything is my fault,” Dr. Stark drawls. Colonel Rhodes and Happy both snort. 

Vision’s hand tightens so much that Peter can feel his bones grind together. He doesn’t pull away. 

“Tony, you don’t need to be like that.”

Peter can sense the way Dr. Stark tenses, but he doesn't actually get to speak because Maximoff steps up and makes a wounded noise. 

“Vis...” Maximoff breathes, all big eyes and fake pout. Peter squeezes Vision’s hand right back. 

“Miss Maximoff,” Vision says curtly and—

Ouch, that’s a broken finger. 

Peter’s free hand gently wraps around Vision’s wrist, and he angels himself towards the synthezoid slowly. He keeps his eyes on the girl,  _ really _ wishing that Dr. Strange wasn’t off-dimension and dealing with some big snake thingy that Peter totally didn’t want to know any details about. 

And then Maximoff turns to Dr. Stark, growls, and spits, “What did you do to him?” with red magic swirling around her fingers. 

Uh.  _ Uh, _ why does Dr. Strange have to be such a responsible Sorcerer Supreme?!

“Yeah, let's all stop there,” Dr. Stark calls out loudly, clapping his hands together with a note of finality. “That’s not how that’s going to work, but it’s cute that you think it is.”

“Stark...” Barton growls, but Dr. Stark keeps going like Barton hasn’t even made a noise. 

“Another threatening move against any of us, we’re gone. Another threatening move against my  _ son _ and I will personally end you, capeesh? You might have some sway with the President but that is  _ all _ you have sway with. Us?” Dr. Stark raises his arms in a gesture to include them all, and Peter can  _ hear _ the smug smile in his voice. “We’re the world’s top-rated super force. You don’t have a chance.”

“Tony, what is wrong with you!” 

Maximoff, ever the genius, growls, “You can’t do  _ anything _ to me.”

“Calm down,” the Widow snaps, giving them each a look. “Stark’s right.”

“Uh, yeah? I’m always right?” Dr. Stark says and Colonel Rhodes snorts.  _ Loudly. _ “Honeybear! How dare you  _ wound _ me like this! I am a  _ genius, _ don’t tell me you forgot that? I know everything!”

“You know how to be a pain in my ass,” Happy mumbles from Peter’s side, and Peter snickers loudly. 

“Look, we’re all here to train,” Wilson calls out. He and Barnes are standing a few steps back from everyone else, and they’re... when Peter really looks, he can see they’re angled towards one another in the same way that Dr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes always angle towards each other, and Peter’s brows climb his forehead. 

“Yes we are,” Colonel Rhode agrees, and Peter sees the way Wilson seems to almost deflate. “Why don’t we get going, yes?” 

“I...” Rogers starts, but Widow sends him a look and Wilson makes a noise and Peter... lets out another snicker, because  _ damn, _ things must not be going very well for Avengers and co. “Fine. We should start with a spar.”

“Oh, me!” Peter chants, hopping in place. “I want to go first!”

He throws his hand into the air for good measure. Peter’s been thinking about this since Dr. Stark first told them they were going to have to do it, and he knows it’s the right choice. Other than Vision, Peter can handle the most damage  _ and _ he doesn’t have a personal, emotional tie to the others like Vision does. Peter isn’t going to make his brother fight against a couple of assholes that fucked him over, even if it has been a while since it all happened. 

And... well he totally wants to punch Captain America in the face. 

Dr. Stark laughs at him, but there’s a tenseness in his jaw that makes Peter roll his eyes. Vision squeezes his hand, but it’s comforting and not deathly like before. Just as Peter is preparing to step forward,  _ Happy puts a hand on his waist  _ holy shit. 

Peter  _ does not _ whimper. No Sir. He is a dignified adult and  _ he does not whimper. _

“Pete,” Happy says softly, and when Peter looks at him his face is filled with concern. “You sure about this?”

The worry in Happy’s eyes makes something in Peter’s chest go tight in the best way. He gives the taller man a warm smile. “Yeah, I’ve got this.”

Happy’s hand tightens as he asks, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! You trained me. You know I can do this.”

Happy stares into his eyes for a moment that seems to last forever. Peter doesn’t take his eyes away from the warmth Happy is staring at him with. Seconds stretch on and on and Peter holds his breath so long his lungs burn with it before Happy finally nods. His fingers squeeze Peter’s hips one last time, and then he steps back.

Vision squeezes his hands, so Peter focuses on him and pretends he isn’t totally flustered. “Good luck, my bro,” Vision wishes him formally, and all of Peter’s tension melts away. 

“Thanks, Vis,” Peter says warmly, squeezing his hand back one last time. 

He sends a look to Dr. Stark who nods at him, and when Colonel Rhodes meets his eyes he looks proud. 

It’s only a few steps to where the first mat starts. The Avengers are all grouped together on the other side, and Peter raises an eyebrow at them. “So... who am I sparring against?”

Barton steps forward and cracks his knuckles, saying, “You sure you know how to fight?”

Peter doesn’t answer right away. Instead, he tilts his head to the side and looks Barton over. He’s wearing his suit, but he doesn’t have his bow or any weapons that Peter can tell at a glance. “Uh... no offence but that wouldn’t be a very fair fight?”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll go easy on ya.”

“Uh, first off, I’m not really a kid? Despite being an adult I’m also a member of a recognized team of powered individuals and legally save the world on a regular basis?” Peter tilts his head to the side and examines Barton, whose face is getting more and more pinched as he talks. “And... I wasn’t talking about me? It wouldn’t be fair to you?”

Barton looks him up and down in a way that kinda makes him uncomfortable, and says, “Really?”

“Uhm... yes?” Peter says, voice raising into a question. Do they not know he has superpowers?

Before Barton can say anything else—and thank god, ‘cause that dude is  _ seriously _ annoying—Barnes steps up from beside Wilson and calls, “I’ll spar with ya,” 

“Bucky no!”

“Shut it, Stevie,” Barnes growls, and he doesn’t even look at him. “You ‘n I’d be the best ones to go against the kid ‘n I sure as shit ain’t lettin’  _ you _ fight him.”

Peter doesn't bite down his snort. He lets his eyes travel between the two “best friends” with amusement, before shrugging his shoulders. “Sure. That’ll probably be fair!”

Barnes steps onto the mat, and all the others fall a few steps back. Peter isn’t sure what the heck the rest of the Avengers are expecting, but he’s not expecting anything crazy. It’s just a sparring match! God, Peter is  _ really _ hoping he doesn't come to regret this, since he seriously does  _ not _ have the time for that. 

“Call me James,” Barnes requests quietly, and Peter gives him a sunny grin. James holds out a hand as they get near each other, and Peter shakes it warmly. 

“Sure thing, Jamie,” Peter teases, watching closely to make sure Barnes doesn’t get too tight around the edges at the nickname. “My name is Peter. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

The rest of the Avengers make various disbelieving noises, which Peter studiously ignores. 

“Yeah? I’m real interested in seein’ that play out, doll,” Barnes says, and,  _ whoa,  _ he even gives Peter a wink. 

Only... it isn’t a wink wink. Peter has been winked at a couple of times, though most of those times have been when he’s gone barhopping with Harley. This isn’t a wink like those winks.

It’s  _ really _ playful. 

Oh,  _ hell _ yeah. 

“If we weren’t mortal enemies or something I’d want to be best friends,” Peter mock whispers, grinning when Barnes laughs. 

“Dunno if we’re mortal enemies,” Barnes says, then, “but I sure as shit ain’t lettin’ ya braid my hair.”

Peter barks out a surprised, genuine laugh of his own as he takes in the easy smile on Barnes’ face. Oh yeah, this is gonna be super fun. 

And super fun it is. A second later Barnes charges forward. Peter laughs as he twirls out of the way, glad he wore the sneakers Dr. Stark designed for him instead of his Nike’s just because they matched his pants. He’s even more glad for it when Barnes  _ immediately _ pivots and swings at him, and Peter’s able to stick his feet to the floor and bend back half-way in half.

He hears Happy make a choked noise as Peter straightens himself back up and grins when Barnes raises an eyebrow at him. Oh yeah, he isn’t the only one with super hearing, is he? 

Barnes charges at him again. This time Peter lets the punch come, blocking it with his wrist and pushing it away. He gets two quick jabs against Barnes’ ribs before he flips over him, using a hand on his shoulder to turn in the air so he can land facing him. Peter steps back and delivers a swift kick to Barnes’ tailbone which throws him forward. 

Barnes manages to keep his footing and turns around, breathing a little heavy. 

“You’re light on your feet.” Barnes grins at him. Peter shrugs, and then throws himself into a backflip for fun. “You’re also a fuckin’ showoff, huh?”

“Guilty,” Peter teases. Then, ‘cause he’s a little shit, he asks, “C’mon, I thought we were sparring here!”

Barnes grins something  _ feral _ that would probably look terrifying to anyone else, but Peter’s never had a super appropriate reaction to fear and becoming Spider-Man really didn’t make that any better. This time that Barnes charges at him, he leads with his right. Before Peter has a chance to so much as  _ blink, _ Barnes is in his space, and his metal arm is coming at Peter faster than he can process. 

He’s almost too slow. 

Instead, Peter catches the fist with an easy grin. He is  _ so _ teasing and he’s almost certain Barnes knows it, since the corner of his lips twitches up as the gears in his arm start working loud enough for them both to hear. 

“Is that all you got, big guy?” he asks, totally ignoring the stutter of Happy’s breath as he stands firm. 

Barnes grunts, and a bead of sweat builds on his brow. Peter laughs, lazily enjoying the way Barnes’ shirt is so tightly stretched across his shoulders before he grows bored. Once he does, Peter grins widely. 

He ducks under Barnes’ outstretched arm then uses the hold on his hand to flip him over. Barnes lands hard on his back and with the hold on his metal fist, Peter flips him onto his belly before twisting the arm down to push it up between his shoulders. Barnes lets out a cry, probably out of shock since Peter’s moving as fast as he can, before he slams his flesh fist against the mat three times. 

Peter doesn’t even get the chance to  _ let go _ before he’s tensing as he steps forward on instinct. Peter’s so focused on his surroundings that he doesn’t even have to  _ try _ to block the asshole's fist when he comes flying at him. He ducks low before stepping around Rogers fluidly, letting his weight carry into a roundhouse kick to Rogers’ ribs that sends him flying across the room and smashing into the very decently far-away wall. 

The super-soldier crashes to the ground with a groan, and Peter helps Barnes—James, now—up.

“That was a lot of fun!” Peter tells him with a grin, ignoring the way the Avengers are watching him slack-jawed. 

James cracks his neck and offers Peter a grin of his own, and asks, “Sure as hell was, doll. You wanna do it again some time?”

Peter’s opening his mouth to answer when he hears an outraged noise from behind them. 

“Did you just  _ adjust yourself?” _ Dr. Stark’s voice rises over his racing heart, drawing Peter’s attention from the easy smile on James’ face and his out-stretched hand. 

Peter whips his head over to find Happy blushing  _ furiously, _ face so red that it stands out behind the goatee he’s been sporting lately. The goatee itself is a stupidly good look, especially with all the grey threaded through, but standing out against his rosy cheeks, it’s even more attractive. 

Peter feels heat rise into his own cheeks as he catches Happy’s eyes. They’re wide and laced with panic. Looking at him now, Peter’s heart aches at the ways his shoulders are drawn in. 

Literally everyone is staring at him, and the weight of their collective gazes causes anxiety to well up in his throat, acidic but familiar. He forces it down, ignoring the way his senses are pining loudly. Instead of focusing on that, he focuses on Happy and the nervous little frown on his face as he watches him with a gaze so hot it’s burning his skin. 

He takes a second to look back at James, who’s grinning widely at him with a thumbs up, which... huh, okay, this is actually a thing that’s happening, then. Peter isn’t just imagining that Happy is staring right at him and is clearly turned on, and he isn’t imagining that Dr. Stark just called Happy out for being turned out—which, while a score for Peter, kinda sucks for Happy—and that means... well that means he can do something about it. 

Holy shit, he can do something about it! 

He stalks over in only a few long steps, watching as Happy’s eyes widen even further and his mouth drops open. Peter has had a crush on him for  _ so long _ and in this moment, Peter feels invincible enough to do something about it. He doesn’t stop until he’s close enough to hear Happy’s racing heart and smell the warm, woodsy scent that Peter’s fallen in love with. 

“Peter—“ Happy starts, an edge to his voice that Peter  _ hates, _ and it gives him the courage to keep walking forward until their toes are pressed together.

“Thank you for all your fighting lessons, Mr. Hogan,” Peter whispers, pressing his hand heavily against Happy’s chest to keep himself steady as he leans up to press his lips against Happy’s cheek. 

His skin is  _ warm _ with his blush, and Peter breathes in deeply, making a little noise at the lovely scent of Happy’s cologne. He can feel Happy’s heart racing against his palm, and he rubs his thumb across the silky material of his black dress shirt. Peter drags his nose against Happy’s cheek and feels his heart trip over itself, and he presses his fingers against Happy’s chest a little more firmly as he settles back onto his heels. 

“N-No problem, Pete,” Happy stutters in a rough voice that’s barely above a whisper. 

Peter grins up at him, watching Happy’s deep eyes go warm and golden under the bright lights of the gym. “Did you watch? Do you think I’m improving?”

“Oh, he certainly thinks  _ something.” _

Peter ignores Dr. Stark’s taunt, instead giving his full attention to the man before him. Because his hand is still resting on Happy’s chest, he can feel the way the man’s heart kicks up and starts beating double time. He swallows heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Yeah, I-I was watching,” Happy squeaks. He seems to grimace at himself before he clears his throat loudly, and when he speaks again it’s  _ much _ deeper. “Your form is still a little off.”

“It is?” Peter asks with a pout, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn’t miss the way Happy’s eyes zero in on it, and Peter sways closer. 

A wide smile splits across his face when Happy slowly, hesitantly, grabs his hip. Peter steadies, a little shiver running down his spine when Happy, very boldly, slips his thumb under Peter’s shirt and presses the warm digit against Peter’s bare hip. “Y-Yeah. When you kick.”

His smile stretches impossible wider when he says, “I guess we better get out of here, then?”

“W-Why?”

Peter snickers. His heart is racing so loudly in his chest it’s all he can hear and the way that Happy is looking at him feels like the start of something really, really important. “Aren’t you going to help me fix my form, Hap?”

Happy nods, his face flushing stark red behind his greying beard. “Y-Yes?”

“You don’t sound very sure, Hap,” Peter teases, pressing even closer and making a happy little noise when Happy’s arm loops around the small of his back to hold him close. 

“I’m  _ definitely _ gonna help you fix your form,” Happy tells him, a little bit of a  _ growl _ slipping into his words as he holds Peter even closer to himself, and he adds, almost straight into Peter’s ear, the term, “baby.”

Peter makes a soft noise from somewhere in the back of his throat, and he lets the rest of his weight rest against Happy’s front. Happy makes a deep noise from somewhere in his throat that Peter  _ really _ likes the sound of, and he wraps his other arm around Peter’s waist to hug him close in a full-bodied hug. 

Peter moves around until his face is planted in the curve of Happy’s neck, and he whispers, “Are they all watching us?”

Happy lifts his head from where he’d been subtly trying to sniff Peter’s hair—Peter noticed, of course, but it was pretty clear Happy’s deep breaths were supposed to be subtle—and tenses. Peter makes a little noise and slips an arm around his back, fisting his hand into the back of Happy’s blazer as he nuzzles the stubbly skin of his throat. 

“Hap?”

Happy’s lips ghost across his ear in a way that makes Peter’s blood run hot as he explains, “The dumbasses are still on the mats, staring, but Boss, Rhodes and Viz are... uh, I think they’re trying to block their view and watching them back?”

While Peter is laughing into Happy’s neck over that visual, he wears Dr. Stark hiss, “Do I need to be angry about this? Should I intervene?” 

“Why the hell would you intervene?” Colonel Rhodes whispers back, and Peter can perfectly imagine the faces they’re making at one another. 

“My best friend is trying to date my son! My best friend is trying not to date my  _ not _ age-appropriate son!” 

“Peter can make his own decisions, Tones. We raised him well,” Colonel Rhodes sounds fond, and Peter makes a soft little noise that gets Happy to hug him even tighter. 

Smiling so widely he can’t bite it down, Peter kisses the base of Happy’s throat, right above his collar, and steps back. Happy lets him go immediately, hands falling to his side and something uncertain fluttering across his face that Peter doesn’t like. He steps back in and, boldly, brushes a feather-light kiss to Happy’s lips that takes the uncertainty right out of his eyes. 

Peter turns around, taking in the shock on the Avengers’ faces and not keeping down the laugh that bubbles out of his lips. Dr. Stark turns around to look at him, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face that melts away as soon as they meet eyes. Peter’s grin is so wide his cheeks are aching and he’s all but bouncing in place with the way his heart is racing and his blood is rushing, all caused by the way  _ joy _ is swirling around his chest and mounting higher and higher every single second. 

Then, Dr. Stark’s eyes slip past him and his face goes even softer, and from the corner of his eyes, Peter can see Happy staring at him with an adorable and, frankly, foolish-looking smile on his face which is seriously the sweetest thing ever. 

Peter spares a little, tiny, glance at the Avengers to see James giving him a thumbs up with his own arm around Wilson’s shoulder. Peter snickers, sending him one back. 

“C’mon, I wanna go home,” Peter says, laughing again when Dr. Stark lets out a put upon sigh. 

Still, the older man walks up to him and slings an arm across his shoulder, steering him to the door. “Ya know, you could have played nice.”

Peter gives him an incredulous look, and points out, “Dr. Stark, I didn’t even swing first! They’re all alive! I even made a friend.”

He hears a few outraged noises from behind him that he pays no mind to, and a laugh that is definitely Wilson’s. Happy comes up on his side, and Peter’s quick to tangle their fingers together and send him a smile as Colonel Rhodes and Vision fall in line beside them. 

“That they are, kid,” Colonel Rhodes agrees.

Vision sends him a wink as he adds, “According to my readings, Peter was holding back a considerable amount during his entire display.”

Happy chimes in with, “My boy gave Rogers a beating ‘cause he swung at his back, but it wasn't nothing he couldn’t handle,” and Peter flushes straight down to his  _ toes _ at Happy calling him  _ “my boy”.  _

Dr. Stark huffs, and when he says, “Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re super strong  _ and _ you have Happy wrapped around your finger,” they all laugh. 

Peter smiles, tucking himself closer to Happy when Dr. Stark pulls back to cuddle up to Colonel Rhodes, and he leaves the Compound happier and lighter than he’s ever felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
